The Wonders Of Silence
by whovian1998
Summary: Jac and Jonny's relationship throughout Jac's pregnancy, I don't really know what the plot is but you are welcome to give me some Ideas by messaging me or reviewing! (Warning Contains Baby Fluff)
1. Chapter 1

It was about 2:00 in the morning. It was a hot night and pitch black outside, in a big bed in the middle of her room Jac and Jonny lay one half asleep and the other quite the opposite. Jac was staring out of the window with her hand protectively rubbing her bump whilst Jonny was spread out over the bed with on hand holding her towards him.

It was completely silent,

The air was still and serene,

She never really got enough time to appreciate silence, the rush of working in a hospital fills you with so much adrenaline that she fail to notice the small insignificant details that really matter. For instance Jac had never stopped to admire a butterfly on a flower in summer or sat beneath a tree reading in autumn, for her it was work, sleep and occasionally eat. This baby had changed all that, she now ate more sugar than she had ever eaten in her life and rarely got enough sleep, this night was really no different and it wasn't until a small insignificant detail made her realise how much she wanted this.

_(Kick)_

Jac sat straight up

_(Kick)_

_She turned and started shaking the sleeping scotsman awake _

_"Jonny...Jonny...JONNY!"_

_He moved and stretched his long spindly limbs bfore answering_

_"What is it Jac? It's 2:00!"_

_She put her hand over her belly_

_"The baby just kicked!"_

_"What?"_

_"The baby kicked you bloody idiot! She kicked!"_

_He presented his hands and waited for her permission to touch her pertruding bump_

_"Well hello!" He whispered softly "Nice for you to join us!"_

_He paused and took in what had just happened_

_"Did you say she?"_

_Jac's face blushed red as Jonny gave her a look_

_"It's a feeling thats all!" she shrugged_

_"So robots have feelings now?"_

_"OI!" she hit him with her pillow_

_Then Jac stopped and put both her hands on her bump_

_"Hello little one...I'm your mummy."_

_Jonny stared at her in astonishment _

_"What happened to 'oh foetuses can't hear Jonny!" He pulled a very dramatic sour look_

_"Hey I don't look like that!"_

_"You need to purchase more mirrors then!"_

_This was addressed with another swift blow to the face with her pillow_

_"What can I say Motherhood has mellowed me I guess!"_

_"That doesn't sound like the Ice-Queen I know?"_

_"Something Sacha said once, I didn't care back then but now I realise that he was right_

_"Come here..." He pulled her close_

_"Goodnight Jonny"_

_"Night!"_

_"Goodnight little one" She said softly so Jonny wouldn't hear_

_And she couldn't help but let a small smile escape her lips as she drifted back into a much wanted sleep_

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Anyway this is my first Holby Fanfiction and i would really appreciate a review!

Thnx!

Amy xxx


	2. Chapter 2

Jac stared into the mirror as she carefully put on her makeup in an effort to conceal the dark bags underneath her eyes. She could hear the clatter of pans downstairs whilst Jonny tried to make some breakfast. After finally putting on the last of her mascara she walked downstairs holding tightly onto the banister as a wave of dizziness shook her.

"Jac?" he called from the Kitchen

"I'm fine! Just a bit dizzy..." her knees buckled justas he put his hand around her

"It's ok, I've got you" He looked up at her with a smile

"Thank you" She returned the smile with a squeeze of the hand and a small kiss on his cheek

* * *

After a short car Journey they walked through the entrance of the bustling hospital a waft of coffee and sanitiser reached Jac's nose and she ran to the ground floor toilets quickly followed by Jonny. She bent over the bowl and threw up as he pulled her hair up and out the way.

"Jac you don't have to come in today if your too sick?"

"No I have to I have theatre booked for nearly all day and I can't rely on Elliot!"

"I'm sure he won't mind?"

"No he's still upset about Sharon leaving..."

"But.."

"Jonny just leave it ok?"

"Alright, you ok now?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Ok lets go"

* * *

Jac slumped into her chair and closed her eyes for a couple of seconds when Elliot came bursting through the door

"Oh Jac I'm sorry!"

"It's fine, It's fine!"

"Rough night?"

"In a way..."

"I remember when Gina was pregnant..."

"It is tiring I have to say but the baby did kick last night!"

"Oh wow Jac thats wonderful!"

"Yeah but now she won't stop!"

"She?"

"Leave it Elliot! I've already been patronised by Jonny enough today!" She smirked

He sat down at his desk and logged onto his computer

"Oh I forgot!"

"What!" he said

"I got you something from the cafe to cheer you up about the whole Sharon business."

She plunged her hand into her bag and pulled out a brown paper bag and flung it over to him

"Jac you didn't have to get me anything!"

"Shut up it's just a pastry don't get emotional! That's my job now!"

He pulled out a doughnut

"OH its my favourite! thank you! I'll have this on my break!"

Jac suddenly put her hand on her bump

Elliot frowned concerned for his collegue

"Jac?"

"N-Nothing c-could your pass me m-my tablets?"

"Here they are what's wrong?"

"Nothing really!"

"Jac?"

"Please Elliot don't make me explain"

"OK but I'm always here if you need a talk..."

"Thanks Elliot"

She got up and patted his back as she walked out of the room

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Anyway this is my first Holby Fanfiction and i would really appreciate a review!

Thnx!

Amy xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The sound of** Now That's What I Call Music **Darwin's theatre. Jac was just finishing the final stages of a triple bypass on a 58 year old man and had found the procedure to be a piece of cake. She carefully placed the scalpel down and reached for the needle, her hand shook, she ignored it and resumed the operation before another wave of dizziness came over her. She grasped the side of the table but fell suddenly to the floor.

"Can somebody page Mr Hope?"

* * *

Jac awoke with a start when she found her self lying on the sofa in the office.

"Elliot?"

"Oh Jac your awake!"

"I'm guessing I-"

"Fainted yes" Elliot interrupted

"Well that's going to be embarrassing later!"

"I wouldn't think so! Most of the theatre staff are scared to death of you!"

"Thanks Elliot that really made me feel better"

"sorry..."

"So who took over?"

"Mo"

"Remind me to thank her later!"

Jonny burst through the door

"Jac!"

"Present and correct."

"I told you that you should've stayed off and now you endangered a patient!"

"Wait what?"

"Elliot you didn't tell her?"

Elliot blushed and quickly hid behind the computer screen

"Jonny what happened?"

"Well you fell but you dropped the needle into the patient and then managed to cut your head on the equipment tray!"

She placed her hand up to her head to feel stitches and a sharp pain shot through her head

"I'm sorry Jonny..."

"Look when are you going to just take a break! You're wound up with work that your forgetting the point!"

"And what point is that?"

"YOU ARE HAVING A BABY! Ok? YOu need to listen and stop blocking me out ok!"

Jac's eyes glistened with tears just about to brim over as she ran out of the office

"Jac...I'm sorry!" he called after her

* * *

As she ran through the ward towards the stairs Mo stopped her

"Jac?"

She barged past her and ran towards the stairs

"Jac!"

* * *

Mo paused and picked up the phone at the Nurses Station just as Jonny ran past her

"Jonny Mac!"

"Mo not now! Have you seen Jac?"

Mo stopped deciding what the right thing was to do

"She ran to the stairs but Jonny!I think it would be better for her if someone else was with her?"

"Who?"

"Sacha..."

"What!"

"Sacha and Jac have been friends for years now and I think it would be better for her?"

"I guess but still I don't want to leave her..."

"Jonny go calm down in the cafe, get a coffee Ok! And then get me one we don't know how long it will be before she lets us have one again!"

"Ok Thanks mate."

"No problem"

She picked up the phone

"Sacha? Yeah do us a favour..."

* * *

Jac sat crying on the steps at the back of Holby when a familiar hug greeted her

"Oh Jac what we going to do with you?"

She hugged him close and cried into his shirt

"Sacha I can't do this!"

"Sure you can!"

"NO I can't!"

"Look at me...Look!"

"what..."

"How long have I known you now? about 3 maybe 4 years?"

"mmm..."

"Have I ever told you a lie?"

"Um...No?" she wiped her tears

"Well then listen! You will be a great ?"

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Sacha I can't ok it's too hard and everyone nows that i'm Ice-Queen! I mean they call me the Terminaylor! What kind f image is that for a mother?"

Sacha sigh and pulled her close

"Jaqueline..."

"Shut up it's Jac!"

"Well if your not going to listen then I will have to be more serious! Starting with addressing you in a more formal manner!"

"Sacha!" She laughed softly

"Hey you know that Psychiatrist Elliot was dating?"

"Yeah?"

"Watch!"

He whipped out a pair of spectacles and with his best Californian accent said

"So Ms Naylor what makes you think your a bad mother?"

Jac burst out laughing

"I think you need to take you denial a bit more seriously don't you Ms Naylor?"

"Sacha please!"

He dropped the accent and the glasses

"Fine! but then realise how amazing you're going to be ok? I don't want to have to do this again!"

"Sacha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..."

She hugged him and walked towards the stairs and up to Darwin

* * *

HEY GUYS!

Anyway this is my first Holby Fanfiction and i would really appreciate a review!

Thnx!

Amy xxx


	4. Chapter 4

As Jac walked back onto Darwin Ward she resumed the day like nothing had ever happened. She soon went back to her original Ice-Queen mode and was ordering the nursing staff around and doing the ward rounds and obs for the patients.

"Jac?"

She turned to face Jonny

"Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine actually, lets go to the office"

They walked quickly inside and were relieved to find that Elliot was still in theatre with Mo

"Jonny I'm sorry-"

"Jac it's me who should be sorry! I shouldn't have shouted at you!"

"It's fine"

"It's not I mean-"

"Jonny!"

"Jac listenn It's Just-"

"Jonny!"

"What?"

"The baby's kicking again!"

She sat down at her desk and lifted her top up halfway

"Can I feel?" Jonny asked

"Of course! But not all the time! I don't want everyone thinking that they can just come up and touch my bump!"

He placed his hands on her small bump

"wow!"

He looked deep into her eyes

"Jac?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Jonny leant in and kissed her softly on the lips, Jac kissed him back and after a couple of seconds felt a pair of eyes burning into her

"Mo! Elliot!" She stuttered

"It's fine we don't want to interrupt!" Mo sniggered

Elliot sat at his desk "So what's the good news then?"

"The baby kicked again!" Jonny beamed proudly

"Can I feel?" They pleaded

"Ask Jac!"

"Fine!" She said trying to sound annoyed

"Oh wow she has her mums talent!" Elliot added

"What?" Jonny asked

"Kick-Boxing! This one's got a good kick in her!"

Jac smiled and put her top down

"Right so anymore theatre slots?" She asked Elliot

"After what happened this morning I would've thought you'd have a change of heart!"

"Quite literally please!" She said

"Fine you can assist me but you will not be leading any today!"

"But Elliot!"

"Not Buts!"

"Fine..."

"Cheer up! It's another Hertzig procedure!"

"Really!" Jac looked like a child at christmas

"Yup so get some rest and I will call you when theatre's ready"

* * *

HEY GUYS!

i would really appreciate a review!

More reviews mean more chapters

Thnx!

Amy xxx


	5. Chapter 5

Henrik sat with his eyes closed at his desk

It had been a very stressful day with Serena and the board breathing down his neck

But he knew here that he wouldn't be disturbed

_"Mr Hanssen?"_

"Yes who is it?" he snapped

_"My mother told me to visit you!"_

"And who is your mother? If she's a patient then i suggest you take it up with a consultant!"

_"My mother is Maja!'_

"Frederik?"

Henrik sat up in his seat

_"Yes that's me!"_

"Kom in"

(come in)

_"Tack"_

(Thank you)

"Jag föreslår att du tar en plats"

(I suggest you take a seat)

"Jag förväntar ni vill veta varför jag är här"

(I guess you want to know why I'm here...)

"Frederik-"

"I just want to show you this..."

He handed over a small peice of paper

"What is this?"

"Your granddaughter"

"Maja said you were having tw-"

"Twins yes, sadly only one survived..."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Well I guess I will be going"

"Is that all?"

"Well what do you expect? Me to shout at you asking why you abandoned my mother and refused to see me? I'm not who you think I am Henrik."

"Don't call me Henrik please"

"What you want me to call you ad? Why you aren't my father and never will be"

"Just wait..."

He stood up and walked towards him putting his arms around him in an awkward embrace

"I just want to say that I'm so proud of you and that I don't deserve to have such an intelligent son. I am proud to be your father..."

"Goodbye then"

"Indeed..."

"Should you wish to visit Anja then you are always welcome"

"Annika?"

"Yes she is very beautiful and my little piece of grace."

"I hope to visit soon"

"I won't get my hioes up however as i said before, you are always welcome."


End file.
